Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film)
Star Wars: The Clone Wars è un film d'animazione del 2008, diretto da Dave Filoni. Star Wars: The Clone Wars fa parte dell'universo narrativo della serie di Guerre Stellari, ed è ambientato tra Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni e Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith, ed è da considerarsi un prequel all'omonima serie televisiva. È il primo film della saga ad essere realizzato in animazione, il primo di cui John Williams non cura la colonna sonora, e il primo la cui distribuzione è stata affidata alla Warner Bros. e non alla 20th Century Fox. La Warner, inoltre, co-produce il film insieme a Cartoon Network. La pellicola è uscita in America il 15 agosto 2008, e in Italia il 19 settembre dello stesso anno. Trama Le Guerre dei Cloni dilagano per tutta la Galassia a causa dei continui attacchi del conte Dooku. Sul pianeta Tatooine la Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti tende un'imboscata al galeone a vela di Jabba the Hutt rapendone il figlio, Rotta the Hutt. Jabba disperato contatta la Repubblica per averne il soccorso. Intanto Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi conducono una difficile battaglia sul pianeta Christophsis aiutati dalla nuova padawan Ahsoka Tano, assegnata ad Anakin per ordine di Yoda. Conclusa la battaglia a favore della Repubblica, da Coruscant arriva l'importante incarico per Anakin e Obi-Wan di recarsi sul pianeta Teth, dove sarebbe stato portato il figlio di Jabba. Una volta arrivati a destinazione, Anakin e Ahsoka trovano Rotta e si imbattono in un gruppo di droidi separatisti guidati da Asajj Ventress, mentre Obi-Wan, insieme al Capitano Rex e alla sua squadra di cloni, tenta di negoziare con Jabba. Intanto Dooku, giunto su Tatooine, fa credere a Jabba che siano stati i Jedi a rapire suo figlio, e che abbiano intenzione di ucciderlo per impadronirsi dell'impero Hutt, spingendolo ad allearsi con i separatisti. Nel frattempo Anakin e Ahsoka riescono a fuggire con R2-D2 dal pianeta Teth e a portare il figlio di Jabba su Tatooine per riportarlo al padre, ma vengono ostacolati da Dooku e dai suoi droidi IG 101. Su Coruscant, la senatrice Padmé Amidala, cerca di cooperare con lo zio di Jabba, Ziro the Hutt, per salvare Rotta, ma lui rifiuta. Poco dopo Padmé scopre che era stato lo stesso Ziro ad collaborare con i separatisti per il rapimento. Scoperta e imprigionata dall'Hutt, riesce però ad avvertire C-3PO. Su Tatooine Anakin si scontra con Dooku, mentre Ahsoka porta il figlio a Jabba. Dopo una lotta tra la sabbia, Anakin si dirige verso il palazzo di Jabba per aiutare la padawan, che riesce a consegnare a Jabba suo figlio, guadagnandosi la sua fiducia e cooperazione. Su Coruscant Padmé viene liberata e Ziro viene arrestato per la sua collaborazione con i separatisti ai danni della Repubblica, ponendo così fine alla battaglia, ma non alla guerra. Produzione Il film è un prequel diretto all'omonima serie televisiva. L'idea di creare un lungometraggio è data dall'autore e regista della saga, George Lucas che, guardando alcuni episodi della serie sul grande schermo ha affermato: "Questo è bellissimo, perché non usiamo lo stesso team di lavoro e facciamo un film?" Il lungometraggio, in realtà, è costituito dai primi episodi della serie che sarebbero dovuti essere trasmessi, integrati con delle scene create ex novo per legarli assieme. La storia del rapimento dell'Hutt è stata inspirata dal film di Sonny Chiba, Shogun's Shadow. La Lucasfilm Animation ha usato il software Autodesk per animare sia il film che la serie. Gli animatori hanno reso omaggio alle immagini stilizzate dell'animazione giapponese e della serie inglese Thunderbirds. Lucas ha affermato di aver voluto creare un film con uno stile più essenziale, non fotorealistico come La leggenda di Beowulf o credibile come Gli Incredibili, in quanto voleva un look particolare, uno stile nuovo, teso più all'estremizzazione che al realismo. Lucas ha inoltre impostato la pellicola come un film dal vivo, che fa quindi massiccio uso di movimenti di camera, luci marcate, e si basa più sul montaggio che sugli storyboard. Alcuni degli attori che hanno partecipato alla trilogia dei prequel, come Anthony Daniels, Samuel L. Jackson e Christopher Lee, sono tornati ad impersonare i rispettivi personaggi. Molti siti accreditati, come TheForce.com e la stessa LucasFilm, hanno fatto intendere che Ewan McGregor e Hayden Christensen avrebbero preso parte al film. Nei trailer, infatti, le voci dei personaggi sono particolarmente aderenti a quelle dei due attori. Colonna sonora La colonna sonora del film Star Wars: The Clone Wars è stata composta dal musicista Kevin Kiner, attivo soprattutto in ambito televisivo, ed eseguita dall'orchestra sinfonica di Praga. Kiner si è basato sui temi creati da John Williams. L'album, composto da trentadue tracce (per un totale di 67 minuti e 39 secondi consecutivi), è stato distribuito dall'etichetta Sony Classical a partire dal 12 agosto 2008. Nella confezione, oltre al CD, è presente un poster del film. Essendo Star Wars: The Clone Wars destinato ad un pubblico giovane, la colonna sonora è stata alleggerita nei toni. La partitura utilizza infatti diversi strumenti musicali mai sentiti prima nei film della saga, come sintetizzatori, chitarre elettriche, o strumenti etnici come il duduk, l'oud e il daiko. Blake Matthews, sul sito Blogcritics.com, recensisce positivamente la partitura di Kiner e le sue scelte di nuovi strumenti, in quanto è riuscito a creare una nuova atmosfera musicale, che rimane al contempo familiare allo spettatore. # Star Wars Main Title & A Galaxy Divided - 1:13 # Admiral Yularen - 0:56 # Battle Of Christophsis - 3:19 # Meet Ahsoka - 2:44 # Obi-Wan To The Rescue - 1:24 # Sneaking Under The Shield - 4:24 # Jabba's Palace - 0:45 # Anakin vs. Dooku - 2:18 # Landing On Teth - 1:43 # estroying The Shield - 3:08 # B'omarr Monastery - 3:10 # General Loathsom / Battle Strategy - 3:07 # The Shield - 1:36 # Battle Of Teth - 2:45 # Jedi Don't Run! - 1:22 # Obi-Wan's Negotiation - 2:07 # The Jedi Council - 2:04 # General Loathsom/Ahsoka - 3:39 # Jabba's Chamber Dance - 0:42 # Ziro Surrounded - 2:20 # Scaling The Cliff - 0:45 # Ziro's Nightclub Band - 0:53 # Seedy City Swing - 0:34 # Escape From The Monastery - 3:12 # Infiltrating Ziro's Lair - 2:21 # Courtyard Fight - 2:41 # Dunes Of Tatooine - 2:00 # Rough Landing - 3:03 # Padmé Imprisoned - 0:50 # Dooku Speaks With Jabba - 1:28 # Fight To The End - 3:59 # End Credits - 0:51 Accoglienza Botteghino Star Wars: The Clone Wars ha debuttato in America su 3.590 schermi, incassando nel primo giorno di programmazione 6.250.000 $ e 15.505.000 $ alla fine il primo fine settimana. Daily Box Office for Friday, August 15, 2008 Box Office Mojo Weekend Box Office Results for August 15-17, 2008 Box Office Mojo Nei soli Stati Uniti la pellicola ha chiuso con un totale di 35 milioni di dollari. [http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=starwarsclonewars.htm Star Wars: The Clone Wars] Box Office Mojo Nel mondo, The Clone Wars ha guadagnato un totale di 67.500.000 $. Paragonato agli altri film della saga, e alle altre nuove uscite, la pellicola è stata un insuccesso. Dan Fellman, a capo del settore distribuzione della Warner Bros., ha affermato che i numeri del botteghino hanno incontrato le aspettative, perché il pubblico era composto in maggioranza da famiglie, e perché il film aveva il compito di introdurre la serie animata. 'Thunder' rumbles past 'Dark Knight' with $26M Associated Press In Italia, The Clone Wars ha esordito incassando 30.000 € durante il primo giorno di programmazione, e 200.000 € nel primo fine settimana.[http://www.badtaste.it/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=5101&Itemid=47 Quattro vecchiette battono Clone Wars in Italia] BadTaste.it[http://www.badtaste.it/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=5121&Itemid=47 Hancock ancora primo in Italia] BadTaste.it Nei primi dieci giorni, la pellicola ha incassato 300.000 €,[http://www.badtaste.it/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=5180&Itemid=47 La mummia 3 in testa in Italia] BadTaste.it per poi assestarsi su un totale di 323.114 €.[http://www.movieplayer.it/film/17132/star-wars-the-clone-wars/statistiche/ Statische per Star Wars: The Clone Wars] MoviePlayer.it Critica La critica americana è stata unanime nel bocciare il film, che ha ottenuto soltanto il 19% di freschezza sul sito Rotten Tomatoes (la percentuale più bassa tra tutti i prodotti cinematografici e televisivi legati a Guerre Stellari). Star Wars: The Clone Wars Rotten Tomatoes Roger Ebert definisce il film come un trailer da novanta minuti per il lancio della serie televisiva. Roger Ebert, The Force has left the building Rogerebert.com Ebert critica inoltre la trama e le animazione discontinue, che rendono Clone Wars simile ai cartoni del sabato mattina: Eric D. Snider, sul sito Film.com, critica aspramente la pellicola, affermando che Clone Wars è il peggior prodotto legato a Guerre Stellari, dietro anche a The Star Wars Holiday Special: David Edwards, sul Daily Mirror, critica il film per la trama inconsistente e il basso profilo dell'animazione: "Invece che ottenere qualcosa di speciale, si viene lasciati con l'impressione che i dollari del biglietto siano stati estorti da un franchise che sarebbe dovuto finire venticinque anni fa. Riguardo all'animazione, i personaggi sembrano dei pezzi di legno, ma presumo sia un segno di continuità con la saga, che non è mai stata famosa per la brillante recitazione degli attori. ... Se vi sono piaciuti i tre prequel, vi piacerà anche questo". Video review: Star Wars: The Clone Wars Daily Mirror Pochi sono stati i pareri positivi americani. Il critico James Dyer, sulla rivista Empire, da al film tre stelle (su cinque), definendolo "Una divertente gita fuori porta e una grande introduzione alla serie televisiva. Ma non è il settimo film della saga che molti si aspettavano". [http://www.empireonline.com/reviews/reviewcomplete.asp?FID=135488 Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TBC)] Empire Chris Hewitt, sul quotidiano St. Paul Pioneer Press da il suo consenso al film, dicendo che "Clone Wars mi è piaciuto più di molte pellicole estive del momento. È più divertente, più spiritoso e più allegro". 'Clone Wars' puts animation in Hutt pursuit St. Paul Pioneer Press David Germain, dell'Associated Press riconosce che "Clone Wars è divertente, ma dimenticabile" e trova ingiusto il paragone con gli altri sei film. Aggiunge inoltre che l'animazione meccanica e legnosa probabilmente non si noterà, una volta sul piccolo schermo. "Clone Wars" is fun but forgettable Associated Press John Scott Lewinski sul sito Wired.com recensisce positivamente il film, sebbene abbia qualche riserva sui siparietti comici dei droidi da battaglia. Definisce i cattivi "Ben congegnati e visivamente impressionanti" e critica il fatto che molti fan della saga si lamentino del fatto che la serie sia dedicata ad un pubblico giovane. [http://blog.wired.com/underwire/2008/08/clone-wars-revi.html#previouspost Clone Wars Returns Star Wars to Its Youthful Roots] Wired.com Kenny Lengel, su The Arizona Republic, afferma che l'assenza di alte aspettative sul film, gli ha permesso di godersi la pellicola. Aggiunge inoltre che "Se si è disposti a regredire all'età mentale di un dodicenne, Clone Wars è puro divertimento". MOVIES: 'Star Wars: The Clone Wars' The Arizona Republic Mentre altri recensori hanno criticato il fatto che il film pubblicizzi soltanto la serie televisiva, Langel lo vede più come un pregio: "Non cerca di essere niente di più, per questo funziona bene". La Warner aveva posto l'embargo, ovvero il divieto di pubblicare recensioni prima dell'uscita nei cinema, sul film. Nonostante tutto, diverse riviste e siti web americani hanno pubblicato recensione del film. Sia The Hollywood Reporter che Variety hanno bocciato la pellicola, mentre Harry Knowles, creatore del sito Ain't It Cool News, ha pubblicato una recensione in cui afferma di aver odiato il film dal profondo.[http://www.badtaste.it/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=4712&Itemid=56 Prime recensioni di Star Wars: The Clone Wars] Badtaste.it Queste recensioni hanno provocato delle polemiche da parte della Warner, che ha obbligato Knowles e gli altri siti a togliere la loro opinione dal web. Ma mentre Ain't It Cool News ha rimosso il parere sul film, The Hollywood Reporter e Variety non l'hanno fatto. Dal sito di Knowles sono allora partite diverse critiche alla Warner e al modo in cui è stata gestita la questione.[http://www.badtaste.it/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=4719&Itemid=152 Polemiche su Star Wars: The Clone Wars] Badtaste.it Anche in Italia, la stampa ha bocciato il film, criticandone la trama esile, la sceneggiatura senza originalità e l'intendo puramente lucrativo della pellicola.[http://www.movieplayer.it/articoli/04783/un-clone-mal-riuscito/ Un clone mal riuscito - Recensione del film Star Wars: The Clone Wars] MoviePlayer.it[http://www.mymovies.it/dizionario/recensione.asp?id=56523 Star Wars: The Clone Wars] Mymovies.it Il sito MoviePlayer.it recensisce negativamente la pellicola, non riuscendo a trovare particolari pregi e sottolineando l'animazione a tratti meccanica: Elisa Giulidori, sul sito FilmUP.it, definisce il film una mossa commerciale senza cuore per pubblicizzare la serie televisiva: Marzia Gandolfi, sul sito MyMovies.it descrive il film come una manovra per sfruttare il merchandising: Il sito Badtaste.it, che lo aveva inserito tra i più attesi dell'autunno 2008,I poster dei film più attesi di fine anno! Badtaste.it boccia la pellicola, definendola "Una pura operazione commerciale, peraltro non riuscita":[http://www.badtaste.it/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=5041&Itemid=167 Star Wars: The Clone Wars] Badtaste.it Note Categoria:Film